This invention relates to a method for producing fatty confectioneries such as chocolate products having attractive three-dimensional decoration in design, pattern and/or letter configuration deposited thereon.
The fatty confectioneries having three-dimensional decoration in design, pattern and/or letter configuration deposited thereon as mentioned above have been conventionally produced by preparing a base confectionery having a desired shape and depositing a fatty confectionery material having a color tone different from that of the base confectionery material such as white, red, yellow or orange or any combination of them on the base confectionery material. The decorative fatty confectionery material may be chocolate or its substitute fatty material having a different color tone from that of the base fatty confectionary material.
For producing the fatty confectioneries referred to above, the squeezing method (1), the casing method (2), the stencilling method (3), the printing method (4) and the scraping method (5) have been generally utilized.